Obtaining Flash
About Flash Adobe Flash (formerly called Shockwave Flash, often just called Flash) is a multimedia software platform used for production of animations, rich Internet applications, desktop applications, mobile applications and mobile games. Flash displays text, vector graphics and raster graphics to provide animations, video games and applications. It allows streaming of audio and video, and can capture mouse, keyboard, microphone and camera input. To make items for Glowbe, you can use these versions of Flash Professional: * Adobe Flash Professional CS3 (supports both x86 and x64 operating systems, not recommended.) * Adobe Flash Professional CS4 (supports both x86 and x64 operating systems.) * Adobe Flash Professional CS5 (supports both x86 and x64 operating systems.) * Adobe Flash Professional CS5.5 (supports both x86 and x64 operating systems.) * Adobe Flash Professional CS6 (most recommended, supports both x86 and x64 operating systems.) * Adobe Flash Professional CC (2013-2015) (supports only x64 operating systems.) * Adobe Animate CC (2016-2017) (supports only x64 operating systems.) Getting started To get started, you can go three different ways to obtain a copy of Flash/Animate for your PC. Method 1. Trial version # Go to this site . ## Alternatively, if you want legacy versions of Flash Professional, you can click here instead. # Find the version of Flash/Animate you want to obtain and begin the download process. # Open the file when the download is complete. # Follow the installation instructions. # Set up your SDK. Method 2. Purchase a copy. This method sounds self-explanatory, so you can go out there and purchase a copy. We do not judge your choice. Method 3. Pirating a copy/RePack. ''WARNING: ''Synced does not encourage pirating. Some programs that you might download may have viruses in them, but these links have been verified to be safe. Flash CS6 Professional (Windows Only) # Download this file . # Open the self-extracting archive and extract all the files to a folder. # Run the installation from the included setup.exe application & complete it normally. # Run Flash CS6 once and close out of it. # Open the "replacethesefilesafterinstallation" folder from the extracted archive. # Copy the 2 files: "amtlib.dll" & "amtlib.dll.bak" to the installation directory of Flash, replacing the ones already in it. ## If you are running a x86/32-bit operating system, it is most likely in the "C:\Program Files\Adobe\" folder. ## If you are running a x64/64-bit operating system, it is in the "C:\Program Files (x86)\Adobe" folder instead. # Run Flash once again and don't install any updates to it - the crack might not work. # Set up your SDK. If you don't want to install Flash CS6, but you want it on the go, you can download the portable version instead. Do note - it will launch very slowly due to the amount of files that have to be processed. Animate CC Note: ''If your AV (antivirus) software deletes files after installing Flash, the RePack will not work. You might ask what a RePack is. It is essentially a repackaged installation of software that has extra stuff slipstreamed/inserted into it. It could be automatic licensing or activation. # Download this file. # Disconnect from the Internet. ''(This step is crucial - the RePack will remind you to do it if you didn't.) # Run the downloaded .exe and wait for the installation to pop up. (If you have UAC account control enabled, you should receive a pop-up message asking if you allow this application to run - allow it!) # Follow the installation instructions. (Note: choose English as any language - the installer has Russian version as well.) # Complete the installation process and run Animate CC once or twice to check if the installation is activated already. If not, uninstall and go back to step 2. # Reconnect to the Internet. # Set up your SDK. There is an updated version of Animate CC, which you can download here instead. The steps are the same. Category:Help